


[Tiếng Việt] Just say yes by lourrygum

by mockingjayyy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayyy/pseuds/mockingjayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luke?” Giọng Michael khản vọng qua điện thoại. Hai giờ sáng.</p>
<p>“Gì thế?” Luke đáp, ngái ngủ và có phần bực bõ.</p>
<p>“Bồ tèo,” Calum gọi với qua từ chiếc giường cạnh Michael. “Đừng làm bừa.”</p>
<p>“Cưới anh nhé?”</p>
<p>Luke cúp máy cái rụp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hay, Michael đặt ra câu hỏi vô tận và Luke mãi lảng tránh câu trả lời.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Tiếng Việt] Just say yes by lourrygum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623906) by [lourrygum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả.

“Anh muốn cưới đằng ấy,” Michael tuyên bố trong bữa sáng. Ashton dứt mắt khỏi điện thoại.  
  
“Hầy, chú thế này chả phải hơi đường đột sao?” Anh hỏi, bị Michael tặng ngay ngón giữa vô mặt. Ashton cứ cho là mình hài hước lắm ấy.  
  
“Luke,” Michael gọi, buộc cậu phải chú ý. Luke đang ngó bát ngũ cốc đắm đuối như thể nó triệu triệu lần hấp dẫn hơn lời cầu hôn của Michael. Có thể là vì đây chẳng phải lần đầu tiên anh đề nghị. Thực tình mà nói, lần thứ bốn hay chín gì đó rồi cũng nên. Michael có đếm đâu. Lần trước đó là lúc cả hai đang nhớp mồ hôi sau cuộc làm tình và vẫn còn hơi mơ màng. Công nhận là đã có thể khéo chọn một thời khắc phù hợp hơn, bởi lẽ Luke chỉ suỵt anh “nín và để tôi ngủ nào, Gordon” rồi khò khò tuốt luốt.  
  
Rốt cuộc, Luke múc một muỗng bột ngô đầy ứ ự rồi ngó lên anh, miệng nhai nhai tư lự.  
  
“Vẫn còn say sao?” là điều cậu thắc mắc.  
  
“Không hề,” Michael nhăn mặt. “Đằng ấy say thì có.”  
  
Luke chỉ cau mày, xong ngoác miệng thiệt rộng cho Michael chiêm ngưỡng toàn tập mớ ngũ cốc cam khè nhớp nháp bên trong, chẳng qua vì biết anh ghét cay ghét đắng cảnh này. Luke tởm lợm gì đâu và anh tha thiết dành cả đời chịu đựng cậu.  
  
Luke cứ nheo mắt nhìn anh, ngậm miệng và nghiêng nghiêng đầu, ráng bới móc coi anh đang nghiêm túc cỡ nào. Michael vẫn giữ nguyên ánh nhìn, khoanh cả hai tay dòm cho thiệt ngầu. Luke bèn thở dài và dựa lưng vào ghế, tay lơ đãng thoa mảng cằm lún phún râu.  
  
“Michael.” Cậu đáp vỏn vẹn.  
  
“Biết không, dần đà thì anh cũng sẽ phát bực mình khi bị từ chối năm lần bảy lượt luôn rồi đấy.” Michael tự biết là anh đang xụ mặt, và mừng rơn khi trông Luke có vẻ hối lỗi. Phải vậy chứ. Đáng mà.  
  
“Mikey.” Luke gọi, nhấn nhá âm _y_ ở cuối vì biết tỏng sẽ khiến Michael mềm lòng. “Anh biết tôi yêu anh mà.”  
  
“Sao, chả lẽ còn ai khác? Đằng ấy có đang qua lại với Ashton không thế?”  
  
“Ẻm không có đang xôi thịt với Ashton đâu.” Mắt vẫn dính chặt vô điện thoại, Ashton đáp thẳng toẹt và ăn một cái lườm cháy mặt từ Michael. Giờ mới thèm lên tiếng cơ đấy, lúc tôi đang đau lòng muốn chết thì anh bận rúc xó xỉnh nào hả?  
  
Luke nhún vai, kiểu ‘vậy đó hài lòng chưa’, rồi quay lại xử món ngũ cốc, lần này gấp gáp hơn vì nó đang nhão nhoét cả ra. Michael thở dài không dấu diếm.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Lần đầu tiên anh hỏi chỉ là tình cờ. Lúc ấy Luke đang đi loanh quanh tour bus, mặc một cái quần đùi in chi chít mấy con thỏ hoạt hình do mẹ Liz mua cho. Cậu hào hứng tới độ ngồi đặt tên cho từng con.  
  
“… Còn con này là Ashton, vì nó bự chàng ảng và suốt ngày bám mông tôi,” Luke khoe, tay chỉ vào một trong hai con thỏ phía sau chiếc quần.  
  
“Vậy hả?” Michael khúc khích, nằm dựa lưng vào sô pha và cười ngặt nghẽo khi Luke phô diễn cái quần vòng vòng.  
  
“Ừ. Con này đây là Calum.” Luke trỏ vào con thỏ bên đùi trái. “Vì nó có mái tóc trên cả tuyệt vời. Y hệt cậu ấy.” Luke cười bự, và may mắn thay không ai có mặt lúc ấy để chứng kiến nụ cười toe toét đến độ xấu hổ của Michael.  
  
“Anh thì sao?” Michael tò mò.  
  
Luke nghĩ ngợi vài giây rồi tia một lượt chiếc quần từ trên xuống, kiếm coi con thỏ nào thì hợp. Cuối cùng, cậu nhún vai và xải bước tới chỗ Michael, hai tay giang rộng. “Để tôi làm con thỏ của Mikey,” Luke tuyên bố trước khi đổ ập xuống người anh, muốn ná thở. Michael quàng tay ôm chặt lấy Luke, môi anh ghé sát cổ cậu.  
  
“Cưới anh nhé,” anh nói, giọng anh trầm thấp; lẽ ra đó là một trò đùa, nhưng từ ngữ vừa thốt ra chợt cứng lại trôi lờ đờ giữa họ và bỗng chốc bầu không khí đùa cợt tan biến.  
  
“Anh mê thỏ cỡ đó luôn?” Luke hỏi sau một hồi Michael nghe tim mình nện trống phát bục lồng ngực. Thật dễ dàng để phá lên cười cho qua chuyện, đồng ý với Luke, thậm chí còn gọi cậu bằng một cái tên chòng ghẹo nào đấy và bảo rằng còn lâu anh mới thèm cưới cậu, nhưng khi ấy Michael đầy kiên định.  
  
“Anh nghiêm túc đấy.”  
  
“Nào đâu,” Luke cụng cựa, ngẩng lên nhìn mặt anh. Vẻ thật lòng hẳn đã hiện rõ, vì nụ cười nhẹ của cậu bốc hơi. “Ồ.”  
  
“Phải.” Michael nói. Rồi, lại lần nữa, “Cưới anh nhé.”  
  
“Không phải bây giờ,” Luke đáp.  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Cái “không phải bây giờ” ấy đã cắm rễ trong tâm trí Michael tưởng như vô tận, vì đó là câu trả lời thực sự duy nhất anh nhận được.  
  
Thường thì Luke chỉ gạt đi một cách bông đùa.  
  
(“Cưới anh nhé?”  
  
“Anh chỉ ham cái thân tôi thôi.” “Hình như tôi thẳng đấy.” “Quên không nói anh nhưng mai tôi mắc trốn đi làm đám cưới với Calum rồi.”)  
  
Nhưng không phải giờ thì lại hứa hẹn cho một điều gì khác về sau. Ngoại trừ việc đã ba năm chết dẫm trôi qua và còn phải đợi lâu tới chừng nào nữa mới được? Không có ý thúc ép đâu, nhưng bao nhiêu thời gian với cậu mới là đủ? Cậu quyết định đem môi đi xỏ khuyên sau có hai giờ đồng hồ suy tính thôi, chả lẽ việc quyết định tình cảm dành cho anh sâu đậm cỡ nào lại khó khăn đến thế?  
  
Michael đã tuôn ra hết mọi ý nghĩ này kia, và lần nào câu trả lời anh nhận được cũng y hệt.  
  
“Yêu anh, Mikey.” Đi kèm cặp mắt xanh như bi ve và nét hờn mát khiến anh đủ hối lỗi để ngậm miệng. Luke sành sỏi ba cái vụ tra tấn tinh thần quá mà.  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
“Chừng nào chúng mình lấy nhau,” Michael nói, đêm cả nhóm tụ tập xem phim. Một tràng rên rỉ ngao ngán phát ra từ mọi thành viên trong ban nhạc ngay khi anh chớm nhắc từ “cưới”. Ừ, có thể dạo này anh lải nhải về cưới xin hơi nhiều. Có lẽ ai nấy nên bớt lắm chuyện và để yên cho người ta nói. “Đằng ấy nghĩ chúng mình nên lấy họ của ai?”  
  
Luke trầm ngâm một hồi. Calum đút DVD vô đầu và tới ngồi kế họ trên đi văng.  
  
“Luke Clifford,” Cậu ta lên tiếng sau vài giây im lặng, rồi phá ra khúc kha khúc khích cùng Ashton. Cả hai cứ thế ôm bụng cười sằng sặc.  
  
“Lạy Chúa tôi,” Ashton rúc rích, líu ríu tiếp lười. “Từ từ, cái này mới hay nè: _Michael Hemmings_ ,” làm rộ lên một tràng cười khác, khiến anh té nhoài cả lên người Calum trong lúc vật lộn để thở.  
  
“Sao tôi căm cái ban nhạc khỉ gió này quá,” Michael thở dài.  
  
“Thấy tên Clifford nghe hay đó,” Luke phớt lờ hai con người kia, “tôi thích nó vì hồi năm lớp chín tên anh nằm ở đầu nên anh toàn được chọn để sai việc đầu tiên trong khi tôi bị kẹt với đám vần H vớ vẩn. Với lại, nó làm tôi nhớ đến cái phim hoạt hình có con chó bự màu đỏ.”  
  
Michael khịt mũi, khiến Luke phì cười, hôn lên má anh. “Rõ dở hơi,” anh lầm bầm dù trong lòng ấm sực.  
  
“Hai mình vô phòng anh được không?” Luke hỏi. Michael nhìn xuống cậu, soi vào vẻ hào hứng trong đôi mắt cậu và thấy ấm nóng bên trong.  
  
“Ừm,” Michael ậm ừ, liếc nhanh về phía Calum và Ashton. Cả hai đang bị cuốn vào bộ phim, nên anh mới hôn Luke, làm Luke thở ra nhè nhẹ và đáp trả anh mạnh bạo. Anh cầm tay cậu luồn xuống dưới tầng chăn phủ trên đùi họ và đặt vào lòng, để cậu cảm nhận rằng anh đang bị kích thích.  
  
“Michael,” Luke nói như hơi thở.  
  
“Sao?” Michael luồn tay vào quần cậu.  
  
“Được rồi,” Luke thở dài. “ _Vâng_ , khỉ thật.”  
  
“Nghe đằng ấy nói vâng được một lần mới khoan khoái làm sao,” Michael lẩm bẩm. Luke cười khẽ. “Muốn làm đằng ấy tới khi chẳng còn gì trong đầu ngoài từ này,” anh nhỏ nhẹ, nhếch môi cười khi giọng thở của Luke nghẽn lại trong cuống họng.  
  
“Sao nào, giờ anh bị cuồng từ ‘vâng’ rồi ư?” Luke hỏi, hổn hển.  
  
“Do lỗi đằng ấy cả thôi, Hemmings.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
“Luke?” Giọng Michael khản vọng qua điện thoại. Đã hai giờ sáng, và Michael đang chung phòng với Calum vì Ashton cho rằng anh với Luke mà ở chung thì đảm bảo cả hai sẽ không ngủ. Rõ là không biết hai đứa anh xem trọng việc ngủ ngáy cỡ nào.  
  
“Gì thế?” Luke đáp, giọng ngái ngủ và hơi bực bõ.  
  
“Bồ tèo,” Calum gọi với qua từ chiếc giường cạnh Michael. “Đừng làm bừa.”  
  
“Cưới anh nhé?”  
  
Luke cúp máy cái rụp.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Michael đang chiếm một góc cái sô pha trong phòng nghỉ đằng sau xe, giả đò tập trung toàn trí lực vô điện thoại, trong khi thực chất là đang nghe lỏm cuộc nói chuyện diễn ra trong gian của Luke.  
  
“Chuyện là,” Calum mào đầu, thở dài ngán ngẩm. “Ờ, Michael kêu tôi đi hỏi coi cậu có muốn cưới nó không.”  
  
Tiếp đó là một khoảng lặng dài gay gắt. Rồi tiếng Luke vọng lên như thể sắp nạt nộ, “Michael nhờ cậu hỏi cưới tôi á?” Giọng cậu lên tông ở cuối câu. “Bộ chỗ này là cái nhà trẻ chắc?”  
  
“Đừng có bắn bồ câu đưa thư mà!” Calum rên rỉ.  
  
“Thằng chả đần kinh lên được. Tôi ghét thằng chả. Đừng hòng tôi rớ một ngón tay vô mớ đồ giặt nữa, người gì đâu mà – _Michael!_ ” Luke gào lên, “Tôi biết thừa là anh đang nghe đấy! Từ giờ trở đi tự đi mà giặt lấy đống quần áo chết dẫm nhà anh.”  
  
“Chả sao, đằng ấy còn cóc thèm dùng bột giặt ưa thích của anh nữa là!” Michael hục hặc đáp trả.  
  
“Hai đứa cần gì nhẫn,” Calum thở dài thườn thượt, “nhìn là biết cưới nhau lâu lắc rồi.”  
  
“Xía vào là chết đấy,” Luke cằn nhằn.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Michael đã trong tâm trạng háo hức cả ngày, nhưng hiện giờ đồng hồ chỉ 11:55 tối, còn đúng 5 phút trước khi album của họ được tung ra. Anh ngồi trên giường và loạng choạng nhún lên nhún xuống, xô cả vào người Ashton.   
  
“Michael, ngừng,” Ash nói, tay vuốt điện thoại. Anh đang tương tác với fan trên twitter, đọc cảm nghĩ của mọi người về việc album sắp xuất xưởng. Luke và Calum cũng đang làm y hệt ở giường bên kia. Michael tiếp tục nhún cho tới khi bị Ashton vỗ một phát mạnh vô đầu gối.   
  
“Ngừng coi.” Anh ra lệnh, giọng đanh lại.  
  
“Gỡ tay ra khỏi trai nhà em coi Irwin.” Luke ngước lên khỏi điện thoại và nhăn mày ngó cánh tay Ashton. Cậu ngồi dậy, chọc chọc bụng Ashton rồi cuối cùng nằm xuống cạnh Michael. “Michael là của em, kiếm ai của anh mà chơi.”  
  
“Tôi phắn đây,” Ashton thở dài, lại ngồi với Calum.  
  
“Tốt rồi.” Luke gật gù. Michael quay lại nhún tiếp, biết Luke không phản đối. Đã 11 giờ 59 phút.  
  
“Tớ phấn khích quá mấy cậu.” Michael thốt lên. “Ý tớ là – điên hết cỡ, tụi mình có album ư? Tận hai album? Hoang đường kinh khủng. Có cảm giác như mẹ lại sắp gọi điện và phàn nàn chừng nào tớ mới có một công việc thực thụ vậy.”  
  
Luke hôn lên tóc anh. “Tôi mừng vì được làm tất cả những điều này cùng anh.” Cậu thủ thỉ. Calum và Ashton bắt đầu ho khục khặc và hắng giọng ầm ĩ. Luke thở dài, nói thêm. “Cùng tất cả các anh. Em yêu mọi người nhiều lắm.”  
  
“12 giờ rồi, trời đất quỷ thần,” Calum hít một hơi kinh ngạc, và ngay tức thì điện thoại bọn họ không ngừng rung lên bởi ai nấy đều đổ xô đến gọi điện chúc mừng. Calum bắt đầu chơi nhạc nền Lion King để ăn mừng còn Ashton bắt điện thoại buôn chuyện với mẹ, và dù xung quanh ầm ĩ nhưng ai cũng nghe rõ mẹ Ashton lớn tiếng bộc lộ niềm tự hào của bà.  
Michael ngắm cảnh tượng trước mắt với một nụ cười ngoại cỡ, và ngay khi anh chuẩn bị nhấc điện thoại để nói chuyện với một cơ số người đang ra sức liên lạc với mình thì Luke gõ nhẹ vào tay anh.  
  
“Này,” Luke đưa anh điện thoại của cậu và tai nghe. “Nghe thử bài số 12 đi.”  
  
Michael nhìn cậu chăm chăm. “Anh nghe hết rồi. Bài đó phần lớn là anh viết đấy thôi.”  
  
“Phải, nhưng tôi có chỉnh lại chút chút. Cứ nghe đi.”   
  
Michael tiếp tục ngó Luke, tự hỏi cậu đang tính toán điều gì. Luke thở dài, nằm xuống kế anh, nhét mỗi đứa một bên tai nghe. Lúc nhạc nổi lên, Michael nhận ra hết từng nốt bởi anh đã nghe tới nghe lui cái album ít nhất ba chục lần để chắc chắn rằng nó hoàn hảo.  
  
Đó là một bản tình ca, bản đầu tiên anh viết tặng Luke và cũng là bài khó viết nhất album: lần đầu tiên anh cố nắm bắt và truyền vào ca từ ý nghĩa của Luke đối với chính mình. Michael đã viết trọn bài hát với Calum giúp sức đôi chút. Anh tự hào vì nó, và anh nhớ giai điệu của nó mồn một. Lý do Luke muốn anh nghe nó vẫn là điều bí ẩn.  
  
“Luke, anh không - ” Michael mở miệng, nhưng bỏ lửng câu nói vào khoảnh khắc phần lời thứ tư vang lên nối tiếp điệp khúc, và bối rối nhăn mày. Anh chắc chắn rằng bài hát chỉ có đúng ba lời.  
  
Tiếng nhạc nhỏ dần cho đến khi chỉ còn chất giọng của Luke đọng lại, tràn ngập những rung cảm dạt dào nhất anh từng biết. Lời ca cậu đang cất lên đẹp lạ lùng, và khi bài hát dần đến hồi kết, tiếng guitar vang lên…  
  
  
 _'Cause you're the one that I can always come to,  
  
Michael, I wanna marry you.’  
_  
  
('Vì anh là người em luôn có thể tựa vào,  
  
Michael, em muốn cưới anh.’)  
  
  
Sau đó còn một đoạn trống dài nhưng Michael không còn nghe gì nữa. Anh chỉ nằm đó và nhìn lên trần nhà cho tới tận khi bài hát kết thúc, để rồi nhận ra ai nấy đều đang nhìn mình. Nhưng anh vẫn không thể cử động một ngón tay: Luke vừa mới cầu hôn anh, qua album của họ, thật đấy, cho cả thế giới cùng nghe thấy. Sau gần bốn năm liền tù tì một mực từ chối Michael -  
  
“Luke.” Anh thốt lên, nghe như thể sắp khóc òa, mà đúng là thế thật. Khi anh ngoảnh đầu sang bên cạnh Luke đã không còn ở bên. Michael ngồi nhỏm dậy, và cậu kia rồi, đang quỳ xuống trên một chân. “Ôi Chúa ơi.” Michael nghẹn ngào.  
  
Luke ngó lên anh cười toe, hai núm đồng tiền in trên má. Thằng lỏi con. Michael tỉ tê ầm ĩ và chùi chùi khóe mắt.  
  
“Michael,” Cậu với tay ra túi quần sau.  
  
Michael lờ mờ ý thức là cả Calum lẫn Ashton đều đang lấy điện thoại ghi lại cảnh này. Anh cũng nhận ra nỗ lực ngưng khóc nhè là vô vọng và cứ để mặc mắt ướt tèm lem vậy.  
  
“Sao,” Anh đáp, giọng vỡ ra khi Luke chầm chậm mở chiếc hộp be bé màu đen.  
  
“Michael, anh là tên ngố nhất quả đất với mái tóc sặc sỡ và nụ cười đáng yêu cực kỳ và em yêu anh.”  
  
“Dám chắc là em đang giỡn.” Michael nói với cậu.  
  
“Em muốn giỡn với anh cả đời này. Cưới em nhé?”  
  
Michael lấy một tay bụm miệng vì biết chắc mình chuẩn bị òa ra nức nở, run run gật đầu nhưng đầy cứng rắn chìa ra bàn tay trái. Luke cầm lấy tay anh và anh nghẹn lời khi cậu đặt một nụ hôn lên ngón áp út trước khi luồn chiếc nhẫn vào, cùng lúc Calum với Ashton rú rít ( _ôi chu choaaa_ ). Nghe như cả hai cũng đang sụt sùi.  
  
“Chả hiểu mấy cậu có gì mà khóc lóc nữa,” Michael nói với cả hai, dù mắt anh vẫn dính chặt vào Luke. Anh không nghĩ mình sẽ ngoảnh đi khỏi con người trước mặt một tích tắc nào, đứa nhóc tóc vàng hoe với cặp mắt xanh và những mẩu chuyện cười ngớ ngẩn này. “Tớ mới là người phải dành cả đời bên nhóc khờ.”  
  
“Bớt nhiều chuyện và hôn nó dùm đi.” Calum thúc.  
  
“Không được đâu.” Luke nhún vai. “Ashton bảo không có chuyện được rờ rẫm nhau khi có mặt ảnh.”  
  
“Trời đất, cứ hôn đại một cái đi.” Ashton lệnh, nên Luke kéo Michael xuống dưới đất cùng mình. Họ ngồi như vậy một hồi ngắn ngủi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, rồi Michael chầm chậm ngả người tới trước và chạm môi anh với Luke.  
  
“Bớt giỡn,” Calum xen vào. “Tụi này biết hai đứa bạo lắm mà, nhiệt tình lên coi. Lưỡi giấu sạch đi đâu rồi?”  
  
“Mày đang phá hỏng không khí đấy.” Ashton rầy.  
  
“Em đang góp vô tí muối thì có.” Calum tỉnh bơ.  
  
Luke cười rúc rích và Michael đẩy nụ hôn đi sâu hơn, mạnh mẽ như thể đã trút ra tất cả những gì anh còn có thể cảm nhận, tất cả những trải nghiệm của họ dẫn đến giây phút này. Thậm chí còn chẳng để ý đến Calum và Ashton phía xa xa đang ra sức la ó yêu cầu họ giảm cường độ hôn hít.  
  
“Khó mà tin được là anh đã đính hôn cơ đấy.” Michael bật ra cái cười khẽ khi nụ hôn kết thúc.  
  
“Phải đấy, vĩnh biệt chuỗi ngày độc thân cuồng nhiệt của anh đi.”  
  
“Phải rồi vĩnh biệt chuỗi ngày cuồng nhiệt cắm Xbox thâu đêm và ngốn một núi Doritos của nó đi.” Calum đảo mắt, tắt điện thoại.  
  
“Anh cũng muốn thử tự mình nói,” Michael đề nghị, trước khi ngồi thẳng dậy và nhìn vào mắt Luke. “Luke này,” anh dè dặt, “Cưới anh chứ?”  
  
Luke gật đầu, mỉm cười rạng rỡ như thể Michael là nguồn sáng duy nhất trên đời. “Vâng.”  
  
  
  
\- hết -


End file.
